In higher order eukaryotes DNA is methylated only at cytosines located 5' to guanosine in the CpG dinucleotide. This modification has important regulatory effects on gene expression, especially when involving CpG rich areas, known as CpG islands, located in the promoter regions of many genes. While almost all gene-associated islands are protected from methylation on autosomal chromosomes, extensive methylation of CpG islands has been associated with transcriptional inactivation of selected imprinted genes and genes on the inactive X-chromosome of females. Abberant methylation of normally unmethylated CpG islands has been described as a frequent event in immortalized and transformed cells, and has been associated with transcriptional inactivation of defined tumor suppressor genes in human cancers.
Human cancer cells typically contain somatically altered genomes, characterized by mutation, amplification, or deletion of critical genes. In addition, the DNA template from human cancer cells often displays somatic changes in DNA methylation (E. R. Fearon, et al., Cell, 61:759, 1990; P. A. Jones, et al., Cancer Res., 46:461, 1986; R. Holliday, Science, 238:163, 1987; A. De Bustros, et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., USA, 85:5693, 1988); P. A. Jones, et al., Adv. Cancer Res., 54:1, 1990; S. B. Baylin, et al., Cancer Cells, 3:383, 1991; M. Makos, et al., Proc. Natl. Acad Sci., USA, 89:1929, 1992; N. Ohtani-Fujita, et al., Oncogene, 8:1063, 1993). However, the precise role of abnormal DNA methylation in human tumorigenesis has not been established. DNA methylases transfer methyl groups from the universal methyl donor S-adenosyl methionine to specific sites on the DNA. Several biological functions have been attributed to the methylated bases in DNA. The most established biological function is the protection of the DNA from digestion by cognate restriction enzymes. The restriction modification phenomenon has, so far, been observed only in bacteria. Mammalian cells, however, possess a different methylase that exclusively methylates cytosine residues on the DNA, that are 5' neighbors of guanine (CpG). This methylation has been shown by several lines of evidence to play a role in gene activity, cell differentiation, tumorigenesis, X-chromosome inactivation, genomic imprinting and other major biological processes (Razin, A., H., and Riggs, R. D. eds. in DNA Methylation Biochemistry and Biological Significance, Springer-Verlag, New York, 1984).
A CpG rich region, or "CpG island", has recently been identified at 17p13.3, which is aberrantly hypermethylated in multiple common types of human cancers (Makos, M., et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 89:1929, 1992; Makos, M., et al., Cancer Res., 53:2715, 1993; Makos, M., et al., Cancer Res. 53:2719, 1993). This hypermethylation coincides with timing and frequency of 17p losses and p53 mutations in brain, colon, and renal cancers. Silenced gene transcription associated with hypermethylation of the normally unmethylated promoter region CpG islands has been implicated as an alternative mechanism to mutations of coding regions for inactivation of tumor suppressor genes (Baylin, S. B., et al., Cancer Cells, 3:383, 1991; Jones, P. A. and Buckley, J. D., Adv. Cancer Res., 54:1-23, 1990). This change has now been associated with the loss of expression of VHL, a renal cancer tumor suppressor gene on 3p (J. G. Herman, et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 91:9700-9704, 1994), the estrogen receptor gene on 6q (Ottaviano, Y. L., et al., Cancer Res., 54:2552, 1994) and the H19 gene on 11p (Steernan, M. J. C., et al., Nature Genetics, 7:433, 1994).
In eukaryotic cells, methylation of cytosine residues that are immediately 5' to a guanosine, occurs predominantly in CG poor regions (Bird, A., Nature, 321:209, 1986). In contrast, discrete regions of CG dinucleotides called CpG islands remain unmethylated in normal cells, except during X-chromosome inactivation (Migeon, et al., supra) and parental specific imprinting (Li, et al., Nature, 366:362, 1993) where methylation of 5' regulatory regions can lead to transcriptional repression. De novo methylation of the Rb gene has been demonstrated in a small fraction of retinoblastomas (Sakai, et al, Am. J. Hum. Genet., 48:880, 1991), and recently, a more detailed analysis of the VHL gene showed aberrant methylation in a subset of sporadic renal cell carcinomas (Herman, et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., U.S.A., 91:9700, 1994). Expression of a tumor suppressor gene can also be abolished by de novo DNA methylation of a normally unmethylated 5' CpG island (Issa, et al., Nature Genet., 7:536, 1994; Herman, et al., supra; Merlo, et al., Nature Med., 1:686, 1995; Herman, et al., Cancer Res., 56:722, 1996; Graff, et al., Cancer Res., 55:5195, 1995; Herman, et al., Cancer Res., 55:4525, 1995).
Most of the methods developed to date for detection of methylated cytosine depend upon cleavage of the phosphodiester bond alongside cytosine residues, using either methylation-sensitive restriction enzymes or reactive chemicals such as hydrazine which differentiate between cytosine and its 5-methyl derivative. The use of methylation-sensitive enzymes suffers from the disadvantage that it is not of general applicability, since only a limited proportion of potentially methylated sites in the genome can be analyzed. Genomic sequencing protocols which identify a 5-MeC residue in genomic DNA as a site that is not cleaved by any of the Maxam Gilbert sequencing reactions, are a substantial improvement on the original genomic sequencing method, but still suffer disadvantages such as the requirement for large amount of genomic DNA and the difficulty in detecting a gap in a sequencing ladder which may contain bands of varying intensity.
Mapping of methylated regions in DNA has relied primarily on Southern hybridization approaches, based on the inability of methylation-sensitive restriction enzymes to cleave sequences which contain one or more methylated CpG sites. This method provides an assessment of the overall methylation status of CpG islands, including some quantitative analysis, but is relatively insensitive, requires large amounts of high molecular weight DNA and can only provide information about those CpG sites found within sequences recognized by methylation-sensitive restriction enzymes. A more sensitive method of detecting methylation patterns combines the use of methylation-sensitive enzymes and the polymerase chain reaction (PCR). After digestion of DNA with the enzyme, PCR will amplify from primers flanking the restriction site only if DNA cleavage was prevented by methylation. Like Southern-based approaches, this method can only monitor CpG methylation in methylation-sensitive restriction sites. Moreover, the restriction of unmethylated DNA must be complete, since any uncleaved DNA will be amplified by PCR yielding a false positive result for methylation. This approach has been useful in studying samples where a high percentage of alleles of interest are methylated, such as the study of imprinted genes and X-chromosome inactivated genes. However, difficulties in distinguishing between incomplete restriction and low numbers of methylated alleles make this approach unreliable for detection of tumor suppressor gene hypermethylation in small samples where methylated alleles represent a small fraction of the population.
Another method that avoids the use of restriction endonucleases utilizes bisulfite treatment of DNA to convert all unmethylated cytosines to uracil. The altered DNA is amplified and sequenced to show the methylation status of all CpG sites. However, this method is technically difficult, labor intensive and without cloning amplified products, it is less sensitive than Southern analysis, requiring approximately 10% of the alleles to be methylated for detection.
Identification of the earliest genetic changes in tumorigenesis is a major focus in molecular cancer research. Diagnostic approaches based on identification of these changes are likely to allow implementation of early detection strategies and novel therapeutic approaches targeting these early changes might lead to more effective cancer treatment.